


Dejarik and Famous Smugglers

by Ulysses_Quanta



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulysses_Quanta/pseuds/Ulysses_Quanta
Summary: As Rey prepares to teach Finn how Dejarik works, Finn asks her about the famous smuggler, Han Solo. Drabble, non-canon.





	Dejarik and Famous Smugglers

"Is he flying the ship?" Finn said as he walked towards Rey, who was sat at the Dejarik table.

"Yep." Rey looked down at the table as Finn sat down.

"So," Finn whispered. "What's the deal with Han Solo?"

"He helped defeat the old empire before I was born, as part of the Rebel Alliance," Rey explained.

"Ahh." Finn looked towards the corridor leading to the cockpit. "So he won't like the First Order then."

"No." Rey turned on the Dejarik board.

"So... How does this game work?"

"It's not complicated. Here, I'll show you," Rey gestured to the board.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies about this being so short, don't have a lot of time to write nowadays.


End file.
